It's A Game
by GoddessXofXNight
Summary: Zoey and Aphrodite comfort each other and Zoey and Erik get into an argument and things get a little heated. But who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time: go easy on me.

I don't own House of Night or its characters.

"Zoey, why can't you just get over it?! She's an ex now. She doesn't even matter to me" Erik said in hushed tones as he stood in Zoey's bedroom.

"You had sex with her Erik! How would you feel if I wasn't a virgin and I gave it to Loren" Zoey shot back.

"I would not care because I have you now and your body would belong to me"

"My body belongs to me and to me only Erik. Don't ever think otherwise"

"Whatever Z! Talk to me when you can get your thought processes together"

With that last statement Erik walked out of Zoey's bedroom and down the hall to do Nyx knows what with Nyx knows who. Ever since they had gotten back together they had taken so many breaks no one tried to keep track of them anymore. _Knock, knock, knock. _

"Who is it?" Zoey said, her voice shaking from the previous argument.

"Aphrodite, Z. I felt like you could use a shoulder" In walks Aphrodite, the ice queen of Zoey's blue vampyres.

"Of course you would feel that way. You were the base of the argument"

"I was? Why"

"You are Erik's ex, Aphrodite. I haven't forgotten that"

As she made the statement, Zoey instantly regretted it. The look Aphrodite gave her was one of hurt. She never meant to hurt her Prophetess. After all, she had changed and had even stopped referring to Zoey and her friend as the Nerd Herd.

"I see you still don't trust me" Aphrodite said with a melancholy undertone.

"it's not you I don't trust Aphrodite. It's Erik. He's become a major man-. He's become extremely promiscuous." Zoey said, with a tone of regret.

"Imploring Damien's vocabulary I see, Z. Nice touch to the explanation" Aphrodite said with a small smirk as she stepped closer to Zoey.

"Thanks for coming to check on me. I do appreciate it though"

"Like a said, I thought you could use a shoulder"

Aphrodite pulled Zoey into a tight hug that made Zoey feel comforted. A comfort that she had not felt from anyone in a long while. Zoey felt Aphrodite's hands moving all along her body as though she was trying to learn the geographics of it. When her hand found Zoey's bottom she caressed it as if she wanted to do something more.

"Aphrodite, what are you doing" Zoey asked, nervous to see where Aphrodite was trying to take her actions.

"Just let me make you feel better" Aphrodite said as she pulled Zoey's face toward her own. Just as their lips brushed across each other Aphrodite moved her mouth to Zoey's neck. She ran her teeth across Zoey's skin. This was the first time she had craved blood so much since she regained her humanity. But she had to have it. And she had to have it from Zoey. Her priestess. She worked her mouth down to Zoey's collarbone and gently kissed it.

Zoey let herself give in to her more sensual side. She let out a slight moan as Aphrodite's hands still wandered over her body. Zoey gave in and caressed Aphrodite as well. Before she noticed they were standing in front of her bed and both of them were nearly gasping for air.

"Lie down for me, my Priestess" Aphrodite said in a voice so soft Zoey almost didn't recognize it. Zoey did as she was told and Aphrodite situated herself on top of Zoey so that her breasts were directly in front of Zoey's mouth. Even though they were both fully clothed Aphrodite's cleavage was clearly visible and Zoey found her mouth watering and the craving to feed and Aphrodite was human once more. But Zoey recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same look that was in her very own. She craved blood. But was that even possible for a human? Did it even matter at the moment?

Soon, parts of her that Zoey didn't even know existed ignited when Aphrodite paused her own actions to remove her shirt and bra. Zoey sat up and began to lick and caress Aphrodite's breast. Aphrodite's breathing began to increase to a faster pace. While using her mouth to entertain one breast, Zoey used her hand to caress the other. Growing weaker from the great arousal she was feeling Aphrodite laid on her back. Cleavage and neck exposed in front of her, Zoey dove for Aphrodite and the body that was calling to her.

"I thought I was supposed to helping you" Aphrodite said, breathlessly.

"You are. You are helping me, help you" Zoey said in a voice that did not belong to her. It was so much sultrier than any other time Aphrodite had heard her speak.

Aphrodite let herself give in to the wishes of her Priestess. Zoey grabbed the heel of Aphrodite's left foot and traced it with her thumb before she grabbed her pant legs to pull on them and get the off of her more than aroused Prophetess. The denim jeans Aphrodite wore hid a pair of gray lace underwear that simply aroused Zoey to see. Aphrodite adjusted herself so that she could reach under Zoey and unbutton her pants. As she slipped Zoey out of her jeans, she noticed that Zoey was too a fan of lace underwear but hers were white. As though she was a pure specimen. Aphrodite had to smile to herself at the thought of that considering what they were about to do.

"Anxious to get in my pants I see, Prophetess" Zoey said as a breath into Aphrodite's ear.

"Just as bad as you are into mine, Priestess" Aphrodite said back with a smug smile.

Zoey slid her hand in between her and Aphrodite to feel just how bad the young woman wanted her, and felt so much moisture, even through her underwear.

"Sssssoooooo excited Aphrodite. And don't bother denying it. I can feel it"

With a cocky remark like that Aphrodite had to get back at her. She shoved Zoey's under garments aside and slid a finger into her heat. Earning a soft moan from Zoey, and in hearing made one herself.

"Mmmm-More, please" Zoey begged in a soft feminine voice.

"More? More what Z" Aphrodite now knew how to play this game. How to turn Zoey from dominatrix to submissive in a slight turn of events.

"Inside me, please Aphrodite. Please"

"No, I think I'll just leave you hanging. Seeing as you can't return the favor anyway. As you are so inexperienced"

"What you would you have me do"

"First off, here, in your bedroom my name is now Mistress and I will be referred to as such"

"Like you own me"

"What other way would you have it? Unless you would like to continuing the excruciating want of your own arousal"

"Please, Mistress"

Chapter 2:

All of their friends now knew what was going on but did not


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Zoey and Aphrodite were woken up by the sound of someone knocking on Zoey's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Zoey yelled, looking at her clock realizing that she and Aphrodite still had time to sleep.

"It's Erik, Z. Can I come in for a second?" Erik said through the door, his voice sounding muffled.

"Gimme a sec." Zoey yelled to Erik, then turned to the sleeping prophetess to wake her up. "Aphrodite, baby, you gotta get up."

"Hmm, why?" Aphrodite said into Zoey's pillow.

"We got company hun"

"Tell them to go away"

"I can't very well tell my boyfriend that I just slept with his ex. Not to mention the one I was just yelling at him about."

"Okay, I'll go hide in the bathroom, but once he leaves you are mine again" Aphrodite said with a smug look.

"Alright" With the last word and a quick kiss Zoey went to answer her door and Aphrodite went to the bathroom. Opening the door and seeing Erik eyes Zoey realized he had been crying. "What's the matter, Erik"

"I'm so sorry about the argument. You were right baby. I shouldn't have been flirting with her. But I promise you she means nothing to me." Erik said, his voice full of emotion.

"Well, she means something to me" Zoey said with her eyes cast down.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm in love with her Erik. I have been for quite a while"

"When did this happen?! And why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I was scared to. I have only just come to terms with these emotions myself"

"And how did you do that?"

Little did Erik know that Aphrodite was ease dropping in the bathroom while he and Zoey were talking. And at hearing the question asked, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked into Zoey's arms and kissed her. "By doing the same thing that you did Erik when you thought you loved me. She fucked me. And a lot better than you did I could say" Aphrodite said, her stings at Erik's emotions clear in her words.

"Aphrodite. Would you please go wait on my bed for me please?" Zoey said, not wanting there to be any more drama between the two than there already would be when everyone got up and Erik went to go run his mouth.

"Sure thing baby." Aphrodite said, as she walked away. But not before planting a kiss on Zoey so passionate Erik could see how they truly felt for each other.

"So, this is how this ends huh? You choose her over me?" Erik said, a quaver in his voice that Zoey could not place.

"No, I can have both of you. As I am a Priestess." Zoey said, seductively.

"What do you mean you can have both of us?"

"I love you, and I love her, and I want both of you and I refuse to be refused"

"So what? Like a threesome?"

"Exactly. Step into my bedroom Erik."

"Zoey, I don't what she did to you but you and I both know this is not what you want. You are still a virgin for crying out loud."

"Not anymore she's not" Aphrodite interjected.

"You. She gave her virginity to you?" Erik asked her.

"Yes, because she loves me. Now, I'm not too keen on sharing my Priestess but I will put up with you for her if it means that she is mine."

"You wouldn't have to put with me, because I'm not into you. I'm into her."

"Okay, okay. No one is putting up with anyone, but will both just stop arguing" Zoey said, realizing that the tension between the two was building so immensely that she might not be able to stop it.

"So, I have a question" Erik said with a questioning look pointed directly at Zoey.

"Yes, oh stupid one?" Aphrodite kept going with her cheap shots.

"Not for you. For Z."

"Yes, Erik?" Zoey said in her sweet baby girl voice that used to sicken Aphrodite who now thought it was the most adorable thing in the world.

"When did you start liking females?"

"Not until I admitted to myself that I was falling in love with Aphrodite." Zoey said, blushing slightly.

Aphrodite blushed that Zoey had readily admitted to Erik that they were in love with each other. It was by far one of the bravest things she had ever seen Zoey do, and she had faced a lot. Love triangles, on multiple occasions as well as facing death itself and having her soul split in so many pieces.

. Aphrodite knew almost everything there was to know about Zoey's personal life, and maybe a little more than she needed to, but she still loved her all the same. If Erik thought that he could change that just by barging in on her and Zoey, he must have had a dildo stuck so far deep up his ass that he couldn't think straight. Nothing and no one would take Zoey from her, especially if she had anything to say about it.

"This is nuts, Z. You expect me to believe that you are in love with a girl that you, not two hours ago, told me you hated with all your being?" Erik asked Zoey, still in an everlasting state of disbelief.

"You are going to have to believe it, or you're gonna have to exit my life. You can choose for yourself." Zoey said, going back to the being the queen of all things badass that she naturally was.

"So, you're making me choose between being single or having two girlfriends? I'm pretty sure you are smart enough to know which one I will choose, Zoey Redbird."

"Good, now, as that is settled, I will need more alone time with my Priestess, ass wipe." Aphrodite said being a little irritated that Erik was still in the room and that fact alone made her want him.

"If anything, I would need alone time with OUR Priestess, Aphrodite. As you and she have already consummated your love for each other. Now it's my time to show her what I can do. I mean, we already know what you like to do with your mouth." Erik had just full blown called Aphrodite out on their past together. And Zoey was becoming more and more irritated.

"Okay, if this is gonna work you two have to be nice to each other. No cheap shots, no low blows, my bedroom will be a room of love and if you two don't love me enough to respect that then you can BOTH get out!" Zoey made her final statement and both of them looked at her shocked.

Erik leaned in Zoey's direction to kiss her and she willingly leaned in. "Aphrodite, a few hours alone. Just as the time was allotted to us, that's all I ask"

"Yeah, that's all WE ask" Erik said with a little sting already added to his voice going against what he promised Zoey he would not do.

"Alright, whatever. But don't forget that she is partially mine!" Aphrodite yelled before slamming the door in both their faces as she stormed out of Zoey's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was so hard for Aphrodite to accept the fact that Zoey wanted her and Erik. Would she ever be able to have her Priestess to herself again? It hadn't seemed so since that night. Zoey's always too busy or with Erik. Had she done something wrong? She didn't know, but she was going to find out. Lunch was probably the wrong time but she knew she probably would not catch her for the rest of the day. "Z, can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure, Aphrodite. I was going to come see you tonight, but I guess we can talk now. What's up, babe?" Zoey said as she finished chewing on her last few pieces of food.

"Am I still even your babe, Z? You've been awol or with Erik. It's like you don't have any time for me. Let me know how you really feel Zoey. Would you rather be Erik than with me?"

"Of you're still my girlfriend, Aphrodite but like you said, I have been busy. And I'm not always with Erik… most of the time I'm by myself. And no. I don't play favorites…why?"  
"I really don't like the fact that I have to be connected to him."

Suddenly, Zoey realized why Aphrodite had not sought her out before now. Aphrodite would have hated to seem jealous of anyone because she wanted to be the one people were jealous of. She had always been, but now she had a reason to be jealous of Erik… because he got more quality time with Zoey. Aphrodite didn't like that. He knew that Erik was only with her for the physicality. "Aphrodite," Zoey said. "If it bothers you that much… I can get rid of him."

"But I don't want you to feel incomplete on my part. It wouldn't be right." Aphrodite said, for once with a sunken conscience.

"Trust me, baby. You are more than anything that I can handle." Zoey said with a small laugh.

"Are you sure you are willing to do this for me?"

"I'll do anything for you. Don't you know that?"

"I know it now."

"Don't forget it babe. By the way, I'll be stopping by your room later. Leave the door unlocked."

"You got it, Z."

Zoey left Aphrodite smiling and went to go find Erik and tell him that they were over…again and that she really was choosing Aphrodite over him. In retrospect, having both of them wasn't really a good choice to begin with. Why did Zoey think that she could handle both of them anyway? They were so different. Besides, she liked the way that Aphrodite liked to take control then give it back. Erik only ever took her self-control. Zoey found Erik in his bedroom talking to Damien about his extensive vocabulary and when to use certain words. Which was strange for him… Erik wasn't really good with words or at least, expressing them. Now, she had to express a few herself. "Erik, we need to talk." Zoey said in her most serious voice.

"What is it, Z?" Erik asked almost bouncing off the floor to greet her.

"It's about us…and Aphrodite." Zoey said, realizing now that it would be harder than she expected it to be when she first offered the proposition of breaking up with him to Aphrodite.

"What about it? Are you not cool with the arrangement?" Erik was getting nervous.

"It's not that I'm not cool with it. Aphrodite is beginning to get jealous because I am spending more time with you and not her."

"So, she'll get over it. She always does."

"See, Erik, the thing is. She shouldn't have to get over it. As she was my primary mate."

"A human wouldn't be a mate, she would be a consort." Damien inserted.

"Thanks, Damien, but nows not the time honey."

Damien turned away from the conversation still feeling the burn of Zoey's words. She hadn't meant them to be harsh but she just wasn't in the mood for everyone else adding their opinions into her situation. She had enough to deal without everyone juxtaposing their judgments.

"So, what are you saying, Z? Are you breaking up with me because of a seniority rule?" Erik asked, beginning to become infuriated at the way the conversation was turning.

"It's not just because of that. I love Aphrodite, Erik. If she can put up with having you around, respect her enough to dismiss yourself gracefully." Zoey told him. Aphrodite's attitude was beginning to rub off on her.

"Okay, Z. Seeing as you don't want me. I'll go." With that, Erik walked out of the room.

"**Well, that was easy enough." **Zoey thought.

Since what she needed to do was done, Zoey headed towards her own bedroom before she went to Aphrodite's. She knew she would be spending the night(morning) in there so she would need her overnight bag. On her way to her bedroom Zoey ran into the twins. On the other hand, I guess you could say that they ran into her.

"Z, it's Erik! He's going above ground! He kept saying something about not being needed!" Shaunee told her, practically in tears.

"What?! Why would he do that?!" **"God, I hope this has nothing to do with me. I will never be whole again if it's my fault!" **

Zoey changed her mind about the bag. Erik was more important at the moment. Zoey spent twenty looking for the sewer Erik used before she found it. When Zoey lifted it, the sun had almost risen. She had to find Erik quickly. She looked all over the roof of the tunnels. She went into the Depot, still no sign of him… until she went in and looked on the top of the Depot. Zoey didn't like what she found. Erik had killed himself. He slit his own throat and placed his body where he knew the sun would burn him.

Zoey dropped to his side… but could not stay long. When Zoey entered the tunnels again, everyone was waiting to see if she found Erik.

"He killed himself. He's dead."Zoey said completely in tears.

"What?! Why?!" everyone stammered their questions.

"It's because I broke up with him. He couldn't bear to lose me." At her sentence Zoey dropped to the floor, only to be hoisted up by Aphrodite. "Not here you don't, baby. Come with me." Aphrodite took Zoey back to her bedroom to console her. "Z, don't blame yourself. Erik's suicide was selfish on his part. He couldn't be happy for you without having you as his."

All Zoey could do was cry on Aphrodite's chest. She tried her best not to snot cry but she just couldn't help it. Erik wasn't just an ex-boyfriend, he was a really good friend. What would she do without him?


	4. Chapter 4

It's A Game: Chapter 4

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

Zoey wasn't handling Erik's death well, as was to be expected but everyone believed that she let herself sink too low. She hadn't left Aphrodite's side since she found Erik dead on the rooftop of the Depot. She just could not shake herself and Aphrodite was the only one who understood why. Still, there was so much that Aphrodite hadn't told her about Erik and she thought that maybe if Zoey knew it she wouldn't be so hurt. "Z, sweetie, come here. Let me hold you for a while." Zoey crawled over to Aphrodite like she still had a toddler's mentality. When she reached Aphrodite Zoey laid herself on dAphrodite's thighs and put her thumb in her mouth, she looked up as if to say, "yes?" Aphrodite stroked Zoey's head to try and make her stay in this calm state. This was the first day in the two weeks since Erik died that she had no burst into tears when she woke up in the morning.

"Z, did you really love Erik this much?" Aphrodite asked, trying her hardest not to let her voice shake. Zoey still hadn't found the courage to speak so she just nodded her head. "Well, baby, there's some stuff that he never told you. I thought maybe if you knew that maybe it would help."

Zoey took her thumb out of her mouth, "What do you mean? Erik told me everything."

"No, baby, he didn't" Aphrodite could only shake her head. "And I'm… I'm part of the reason."

"Aphrodite, please don't make this into a confession hour. I won't be able to handle it."

"Z, please. You need to hear this."

"Not if it's going to upset even more than I already am."

For that moment, Aphrodite abided by Zoey's wishes. She would save that discussion for a later time, but the discussion would be had. Aphrodite let herself drift back to sleep with Zoey in her arms. When Aphrodite woke up again, Zoey wasn't in the bed. Aphrodite checked the bathroom and Zoey wasn't in there either. **"Where could she have gone?"** Aphrodite walked over to the table where Zoey's labtop was. There was a sticky note on the keyboard, "_Baby, going to see Stevie Rae, Damien and the Twins. I need some nerd herd love. Feel free to join us. Love you, Z."_ Aphrodite let out a big sigh, at least she knew that Zoey was safe. Aphrodite decided on a shower then going to find Zoey and the others. Who knew what they were doing right about now? Probably watching over rated chick flicks in Damien's room.

Aphrodite went back into the bathroom and turned on the water for her shower. Slowly, she started undressing in front of the mirror to look her body. **"I seriously need some sunlight"** She might be with vamps but that didn't means that she had to look like them. After giving her body a very slow once over to make sure that she didn't miss anything while making her self assessment of body issues she got into the shower.

After her shower, Aphrodite went to go find Zoey and her friends. When she finally did find them, they were all in the kitchen coddling a crying Zoey who was using Lucky Charms as a comfort food. **"I knew I should have been with her when she got up."** Aphrodite went over to Zoey, who wiped her tears as soon as she noticed Aphrodite walking over to her. "What happened, baby?" Aphrodite rubbed Zoey's head to try and make her feel better.

"I just saw Erik's old room. Memories came flooding back like a hurricane and the next thing I know I was crying again." Zoey said, still sniffling.

"**She must have been having a nasty snot cry." **"Do you think maybe you want to go back to our room and lay down for a little bit?" the last thing she needs is to look weak in front of the people who need her to stay strong in this. Zoey nodded. Aphrodite grabbed her by the hand and took them back to the room that they now shared.

Once back inside the room, Aphrodite lead Zoey to the bathroom, and ran her bath water to try and help her relax. Zoey sat on the toilet and watched the water fill the tub. "Zoey, baby, we got to get you undressed before we can put you in the tub." Aphrodite once again felt the need to grab Zoey by the hand. Zoey stood up and let Aphrodite undress her starting with her shirt and bra and work her way until she got Zoey to step out of her underwear. "Z, do you need me to sit in here with you?" Aphrodite asked as she helped Zoey into the bathtub. Zoey shook her head, "no, I'm okay. I'll be out soon."

"Okay."

"Aphrodite, will you hold me when I get out?"

"Of course I will." Aphrodite said that then walked out of the bathroom, leaving her to her thoughts. Aphrodite laid down on their bed, but not for long. It seemed like as soon as she closed her eyes there was a ruckus right outside their bedroom door.

"No! I have to see her! Stevie Rae, don't try to fight me on this!" a male voice that was all too familiar, but it couldn't be him. He died. There was a pound on the door. Aphrodite got up to check on Zoey to make sure that she was still okay before attending to the noise outside. When Aphrodite opened the door, there stood Stevie Rae and Erik, a new red Vampyre. **"Full grown red vamp suits him well. Ew. Can't believe I just thought that."** It seemed to Aphrodite that unlike all the other red vamps Erik had kept his sanity during his change.

"Erik, what the hell? You came back? We thought you died." Aphrodite said, trying to stay quiet so that she didn't disturb Zoey who was still relaxing in the bathtub.

"And I bet you were glad about that." He was still a smart ass.

"Actually, it's been rough on everyone. Me included. I've had to deal with Zoey because no one else could handle her. And I hate seeing her all depressed. " Aphrodite felt no need to lie.

"Where is she?"

"In the bath. She's trying to relax. Boy, won't this put her mind at ease?"

Aphrodite and Erik walked over to the bathroom and Aphrodite opened the door to see Zoey toweling herself dry and just about to put on her pajamas. Zoey turned her head to see Erik standing behind Aphrodite with a blood red but curiously bright red crescent moon blazoned across his forehead. A barely audible whisper came from Zoey, "Erik?" Erik stepped forward, and put his hand on Zoey's arm. "Yeah, Z. It's me."

"You came back? How?"

"I wanted to be with you in death, but then I saw that you are still with Aphrodite…"

"And it will stay that way. Things like this don't just change over night. Do you remember how long it took me to get over you when we broke up the first time?"

"Yeah…."

"It's like that. I saw you die Erik. What did you think was gonna happen? That I was going to blame Aphrodite?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping….."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you want that?!"

"Because I want you! Jeez, don't you get that?!" Erik stormed out of the room, angrier than he had been before he died.


End file.
